


Because I will never tell you.

by EgoCentricWhore



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoCentricWhore/pseuds/EgoCentricWhore
Summary: A letter for someone who wont get the chance to read it.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Because I will never tell you.

Hey,

I decided to write this letter, not that I’d ever send it to you. I just need to get it all off my mind.  
Sometimes, I am seldom reminded that you don’t perceive me as I do you, why would you? Our interactions, they mean nothing in the end, because you mean nothing to me and I mean nothing to you. It has been like this for a long time.  
It’s weird, you know  
You would think I was in love with you if you knew how long I spend scrolling through your facebook, looking at photos of you, thinking about you, dreaming about you.

Crying, over you.

Not that you will ever get the chance to make that judgement, because I will never tell you. Because you don’t love me and I don’t love you, this is how it has always been.

I promise.

Sincerely,   
Your favorite enemy.


End file.
